


Almost Like Punishment

by coolasdicks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cockrings, D/s undertones, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Fucking at work, Leg-spreader, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Sex Toys, not really though Michael just wants a good hard fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolasdicks/pseuds/coolasdicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p>
<p>"smut prompt ot6 were one of them convinces michael to wear a butt plug to work"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic brought to you by butt globes

He did it on purpose.

The loud yelling, the constant talking, and even the smartass quips – almost everything that came out of Michael’s mouth on  _those_ days was a direct line to his sexual needs.

He couldn’t just come out and say it, so his actions would have to speak more than his words. Instead of saying,  _fuck me raw,_ he’d belittle Gavin for being so idiotic. Rather than, _tie me up and punish me,_ he would talk over Ray every time the brunette opened his mouth. In place of,  _just fucking use me,_ Michael would say and do small things, big things, and everything in between to try and drive his boys to that point.

It was a rare itch for the redhead, but it certainly needed a good, thorough scratch when it came around, and pushing his lovers to that point was part of the game itself. It was a test on their patience, because after the first few times it’d happened, they began to see the pattern.

After that it was  _harder,_ because they knew exactly what he was doing _._ It turned into a game; Michael against the rest of the boys, and damned if that wasn’t a turn on by itself.

They didn’t give in for a few reasons – they didn’t want him to win so easily, for him to see that it was so easy to manipulate the five of them. A more annoying and slightly embarrassing reason they didn’t cave was because, with the main exception of Geoff and occasionally Ryan, they were a little afraid of what Michael wanted. He wanted it hard, rough, he wanted it slow and drawn out, he wanted it painful and breathtaking, and he wanted it while they were  _taking_ it from him.

Michael knew they were intimidated by his sexual urges, so he eased into it by pulling Geoff in first, the older man often acting as the beacon for the others; their anchor, so to speak, even in sexual circumstances. And let Michael be clear – Geoff is a kinky motherfucker. It took no less than three or four words to ‘convince’ the tattooed man to do exactly what he wanted with Michael.

The rest followed suit, hesitant at first but soon they were startlingly more than happy to adapt to their new roles. It was not, of course, every night that Michael requested the more… lecherous acts, but when he did, his partners were thrilled to comply, almost suspiciously, as if they’d been waiting to jump on the chance.

But not without a vicious game of cat and mouse first.

Michael grinned at his screen as the sticky bombs went off on all of the Hunters’ rides, save for his chrome baby. Gavin shrieked next to him, everyone else letting out horrified yells at the explosion that rocked their screen. WASTED came up on multiple TV simultaneously. During their respawn time, they glared at the one person in the room that hadn’t died.

“Michael,” Gavin grated. “That took half an hour to set up.”

“Yeah and like two seconds to destroy,” Michael snickered, soaking up the irritation seeping from his boyfriends with relish. He frowned when no one said anything more related to the incident. They knew he was doing it to annoy them and were purposefully biting their tongues.

It was almost too easy to step it up a notch.

They’d already had plans to go to a small party at a local club, and not a single one of them was about to let Michael get the better of them. They barely spoke to the redhead as they packed up. Michael basically talked to himself the entire ride there. It was a little frustrating, but he could see that his continuous digs and jabs at his lovers were wearing on them. They ignored him completely.

So Michael didn’t really blame himself for not paying  _them_ any attention at the club.

 _People always get too handsy at these kinds of places,_  Michael sighed mentally, bored at the big pair of hands cupping his hipbones, thumbs a little clumsy as they stroked his jeans. Hot, alcohol-ridden breath washed over his cheek as a mouth hovered close to his ear, a body pressed flush against his back.

They were swaying in time with the music, the intense beat seeming to pump Michael’s heart itself, reaching inside his chest and squeezing the frantic muscle with every pulse of music. The stranger was grinding into his ass, and Michael grimaced at the feel of a rock-hard dick poking at him through the stranger’s jeans.

 _Little too handsy,_ Michael decided, and when the song changed, he slipped from the unfamiliar hands and wandered further into the crowd, careful to avoid going any closer to where his lovers were gathered.

Jack and Ray were forgoing alcohol in favor of nursing small glasses of coke. Surprisingly, the others were taking it oddly light as well. Michael had no problem getting drunk – already halfway there by the third song.

Hands pushed and pulled at his clothes, tugging weakly before slipping away. They were harmless, but he could feel a stare boring into the back of his head. Michael grinned at the jealous response he was encouraging.

_Finally._

His drunken mind granted him a brilliant idea and he licked his lips, looking around for interested glances.

Definitely not hard to find. He was already pressed up against someone who was looking down at him and raking blunt eyes up and down Michael’s body. He caught the man’s stare, and while there was no heat or passion shared between the two at all, the stranger reached forward to wind an arm around Michael’s waist. He was yanked forward, pressed firm against a solid chest. Another hand reached down and shamelessly groped his ass, and against all of his instincts, Michael let it happen.

There was no fire in the action, but Michael’s pleasure sensors were set alight when he felt the angry stares being burnt into the side of his head. Even in his intoxicated state, he knew kissing would be too far, but it wasn’t like Michael planned to take it any further with this guy. He was fine with pushing the limits, though.

He let his hips pulse in time with the beat, pressing and grinding with the song. It would’ve been hot as hell had Michael actually been interested in his dance partner, but the man in front of him let out a groan regardless.

The man got a little aggressive then, both hands coming down to Michael’s ass and forcefully crushing their groins together. He winced when the hands slipped lower, between the back of his thighs.

_Too close, too close –_

“What the hell are you doing?” an angry voice from behind Michael demanded. The man let go of him instantly, the warning clear in the rage-filled voice. Michael smirked to himself before turning to look at a red-faced Geoff with an innocent stare.

“What am I doing?” Michael echoed, voice just barely heard over the loud music. He felt a thrill go through his blood at the furious expression clouding Geoff’s face.

Geoff reached forward to snatch his wrist in a bruising grip, yanking him forward and causing the redhead to stumble into his chest. Geoff caught his other wrist and held him close to his body, looking down at Michael with angry eyes, breathing heavily through his nose.

Despite the clear anger, Michael read deeper and saw anticipation in those stormy orbs. A light danced.

Geoff was  _enjoying_ this.

“You’re going to regret that.”

Michael shivered at the words, but gave Geoff an unimpressed look. He didn’t break away from the tight embrace. “I don’t think I will,” Michael said lowly.

Geoff’s eyes darkened, and Michael almost sang with victory. Both lust and jealousy were swirling in the gray orbs. Geoff leaned forward a few centimeters but abruptly stopped, an idea having struck. He pulled away, but held Michael’s wrist tightly as he pulled the redhead through the crowd.

The others had disappeared from where they’d congregated at the bar. Michael looked at Geoff in confusion, but the older man was busy paying the tab and tip, only turning to look at Michael when the bartender had left. Tightlipped, Geoff tugged him outside, leading Michael across the parking lot and to the car.

Dismayed, Michael started to dig his heels into the asphalt. “Geoff,” he groused. “I don’t –”

“Shut up,” Geoff said firmly as they approached the car. There was no room for argument in his voice, but Michael tried anyway.

“I don’t want –”

“Shut up,” a new voice said, making Michael jump. Hands rested on his waist as someone’s chest covered his back. Warmth radiated off whoever it was. Michael’s rather drunk mind took a moment to realize it was Ryan.

His breath hitched when Ryan’s hands slid  _inside_ his pants, under the back of his boxers and gripping the soft globes of flesh and kneading them. Fingers propped at his entrance but continued down until Ryan was cradling his balls from behind, the intimacy of the position leaving Michael breathless. He was stock still as Geoff held his wrist, the tattooed man not even looking up but instead unlocking the van.

Ryan’s soft lips brushed against his skull. “We saw that,” he whispered into Michael’s curls, his thumbs massaging his balls. “And we didn’t like it.”

Michael shuddered under the rough ministrations. Ryan squeezed slightly, sending pleasurable tingles down his legs.

“I’m not sorry,” Michael told him teasingly, voice barely above a whisper. Geoff gave his wrist a light tug. He looked pointedly to the open door of the van. Ryan withdrew his hands, leaving Michael’s backside feeling oddly cold. Michael frowned into the van. “Wait – where the hell is everyone?”

No one answered him, but Ryan shepherded him inside, making sure he had his seatbelt on as Geoff started up the engine.

Michael was dragged inside of the house in a similar manner. Still, Gavin, Ray, and Jack were nowhere to be seen. Jack’s car was gone from the driveway. Michael’s hazy mind couldn’t figure it out – they’d been close enough to home to have walked home from the club. Why the hell was the car gone?

Geoff led him directly to the bedroom once crossing the threshold. His eyes were dark. “Drop your pants,” he said in a low voice.

“Drop yours,” Michael replied challengingly.

He yelped in shock when Geoff simply leant to very unsexily pull his pants down, exposing his blue boxers to air. His cock was twitching visibly through the fabric.

Geoff shoved him in the middle of his chest, and Michael flailed in panic when his feet tangled in his pants. He fell backwards and bounced onto the bed, pinned to the comforter when Geoff crawled on top of him, pressing his forearms tightly pressed to the bed. Geoff’s knees were on the inside of Michael’s thighs, keeping him spread, and Michael almost moaned just from this alone.

It was a _violent_ kiss. Geoff slammed their mouths together, foregoing any gentleness tonight as Geoff’s tongue forced its way in Michael’s mouth to tango. Michael fought back, pushing his own slick muscle against Geoff’s in a show of defiance, feeling the tattooed man grin against his mouth at the challenge Michael presented.

Michael flipped them over with ease, as the older of the two hadn’t been expecting it. He pressed into the kiss roughly, biting at Geoff’s lips and rolling his hips against his boss’.

It was a rough game of play-fighting for dominance, but eventually Geoff forced Michael on his back, hands ensnared in his tee shirt and legs trapped still in his jeans. He struggled under Geoff’s weight, but the tattooed man let his body lay flush against the redhead’s, drawing a blush to Michael’s cheeks. He could feel the body heat through Geoff’s clothes on his naked skin.

Geoff’s hands were warm as they traced down his ribcage. He dipped into Michael’s navel before stroking at the bare, smooth skin above his waist line.

“Aw, does Michael keep his downstairs nice and trimmed?” Geoff teased. “Clean shaven for his boys?”

Michael flushed, more embarrassed at the truth than Geoff’s dumb teasing. Geoff must’ve seen it in his face, because he let out a laugh. “Or – does Michael just not grow much hair down there? Is it as smooth and hairless as the rest of his body?”

At Michael’s huff, Geoff leaned forward and pressed petal-soft lips to the naturally fine hair. Michael rarely needed to trim much – he just didn’t grow much body hair. It was a fact that the boys had always adored about him, always more than pleased to press gentle kisses to his flawless body. It was embarrassingly sweet to the redhead but he would deny the flurry of butterflies that often accompanied each and every press of the lips.

It was only Geoff’s, at the moment, but the tattooed man was making up for it with a warm hand slipping inside of his boxers and teasing his cock with light touches. His fingers danced along the quickly heating skin.

“He makes such pretty noises,” Michael heard Ryan say. The redhead’s eyes popped open in surprise, darting around the room until spotting him. The blonde was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, hungry eyes enjoying show.

Michael sealed his mouth shut, raising his eyebrows and smiling at Ryan. Giving a sigh, Ryan shook his head, smiling ruefully, and made his way over to the bed, sliding next to Michael.

“Such a stubborn boy,” Ryan said slowly, his face coming to hover just centimeters from Michael’s, their lips a hair length apart. “I have something else you can do with your mouth.”

He leaned forward, opening immediately with tongue and surprising Michael into parting his lips. Ryan was such a big fan of teasing; it was rare for the blonde to jump straight into anything, especially concerning sex. He drew it out as long as possible – something Michael absolutely fucking  _adored_ about the older man.

The kiss was slow and heated, Ryan’s tongue doing slow circuits in Michael’s mouth, stroking the walls and brushing against Michael’s tongue on the way out. He ran the tip up along the seam of Michael’s lips, running across his teeth before drawing Michael’s tongue into his own mouth, sucking and massaging the slick muscle expertly.

Combined with Geoff’s slow, torturous strokes, Michael couldn’t help but let out a frustrated whine. This sluggish pace was not going to bring him to completion – which, come to think of it, hadn’t been his original plan. He’d wanted it to be long and torturous, with light teasing and unforgiving hands.

But now that Michael was thoroughly drunk and rather debauched, he wasn’t sure if he could withstand that.

Michael had to break away from the kiss to suck in a sharp gasp when Geoff released his dick and pulled away. He glanced down in time to see Geoff sit up and tug his boxers off impatiently, a hungry look in his eyes. He licked his lips as he ran hazy eyes over Michael’s flushed body, the pale skin pinked with a full-body blush. His cock was resting on his stomach, a bead of precum gathering at the top as it waited for Geoff to tend to it.

Tend to it he did. Geoff smirked at the wanton, twitching member and leaned forward, resting on his elbows casually as he took Michael’s dick in hand. The calloused pads of his fingers drew a sharp moan from the redhead’s mouth. Ryan stroked the side of his face tenderly and watched Geoff.

Geoff was a tease. His pink tongue rolled over the head, licking up the precum easily and tracing feather-light circles over the glans of Michael’s cock. Michael’s hips trust in an attempt for more, for  _anything,_ but Geoff wasn’t having it. He immediately propped his elbows up in the creases of Michael’s groin, where thigh met hips, effectively stopping his movement. Michael whined high in his throat and slammed his head back on the bed, frustrated. His muddled, drunken mind wanted nothing more than just a simple release right now.

“Aw, is Michael getting frustrated?” Geoff said as if reading his thoughts. He licked up the underside of his dick, causing Michael to gasp in pleasure. His knees started to shake. “Is this not enough to get you off? Huh, Michael? Does Michael need something in his ass? Something to bury inside of him, filling him from the inside out?”

Michael let out a wobbly groan. “F-fuck, yeah,” he cursed, panting when Geoff let go of his cock, allowing the member to once more lie against his stomach. Precum leaked out from the tip and began to drip onto his stomach.

There was a click and quiet splurt before a cold, slick finger was tracing one of his nipples, leaving a chilled, wet trail in its wake. The bud hardened immediately, calling for attention, but Geoff just moved onto the next one, doing the same before abandoning his chest entirely, instead moving to his ass.

Geoff leaned down where Michael couldn’t see him. A firm press of a warm, wriggling muscle against his perineum made Michael gasp and yank, bumping into Ryan, who was enraptured by the sight. Geoff grunted at Michael’s squirming and looked at Ryan. “Hold his hips,” he said gruffly.

Ryan gripped his hips and pinned them strongly to the bed. Michael scrabbled for purchase on the sheets when Geoff rolled his tongue against the sweet spot between his balls and asshole. The stretch of skin was sensitive to the touch and vibrated in pleasure when Geoff tongued it. He could barely pay attention to the single digit working its way into his hole, fingering him roughly.

A scream was pulled from Michael’s throat when Geoff enclosed gentle lips around the patch of delicate skin and  _sucked,_ simultaneously shoving two more fingers in. The distant burning in the back of Michael’s mind was almost completely irrelevant as he gasped and moaned, faint with pleasure. He pushed a hand to his forehead, close to coming as Geoff licked a wet stripe up the underside of his cock, his fingers pumping in and out of him, occasionally spreading to stretch him.

“Oh – oh, god,” he moaned weakly, hips twitching under Ryan’s hands. His voice was thick with lust, eyes heavy as he stared at the ceiling, desperately trying to encourage his oncoming orgasm. “I’m – I’m –”

He heard Geoff give a quiet curse, the pressure on his sweet spot disappearing instantly as a hand gripped him painfully around the base, effectively stopping any chance of coming. Michael made a sound of protest that was cut short when Geoff suddenly crooked his fingers, brushing up against his prostate and sending waves of dizzying pleasure coursing through his body. His chest rose and fell with heavy breaths.

“Not yet,” Geoff said roughly, biting his lip as he appraised the ravaged body in front of him. Michael’s eyes were rolling in their sockets as he tried fruitlessly to process the incoming flood of stimulation and he was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. “Damn,” Geoff gasped breathlessly. “Gotta remember that particular spot.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll remind you,” Ryan said in a gravelly voice. Geoff could see the blonde’s dick straining in his pants and was reminded of his own dilemma. The zipper of his jeans was providing a much appreciated friction, but Geoff needed released – and soon.

Michael made desperate noises as he lay sprawled out on the bedspread. Geoff frowned, knowing that they couldn’t finish tonight quite like he wanted. Michael was far passed buzzed, and drunk sex was a slippery slope. It could easily turn into a bad situation.

Plus Geoff was still a little pissed and revenge was sounding as sweet as ever.

“Why – why did you stop?” Michael panted, words slurring as he finally managed to lean up on his elbows and stare at the tattooed man. The redhead’s cheeks were flushed a dark crimson and his hair was tousled.

“You’re drunk,” Geoff said sadly, pulling his fingers out of Michael’s stretched hole. He rubbed the edges, watching as Michael’s eyes fluttered. “We made an arrangement. No drunken sex. With six guys, it could get carried away and someone could get hurt.”

“If I’m counting right,” Michael said, his voice shaky with pleasure. “There are only three of us.”

“No drunk sex,” Geoff replied softly but firmly. “Not like how you want it, anyway.”

“Then just – please, Geoff,” Michael begged, taking a chance and wrapping his legs around Geoff’s middle, clumsily yanking the tattooed man closer. “You don’t have to fuck me, just get me off and I’ll get you two off and we’ll call it a night –”

“Mm,” Ryan said, grinning evilly. He shook his head, looking bemused. “Sorry, Michael. Not how it works when you act like that.”

Michael’s face contorted with frustration. “Act like –”

“You’ve started without us!”

Michael almost jumped out of his skin at the loud shriek. He fought the reflex to cover himself and stared uncomprehendingly at the rest of his lovers, Jack, Gavin, and Ray, standing in the doorway looking miffed. Gavin was holding a large, white grocery bag in his hand, a look of outrage on his face.

Geoff smiled and beckoned the Brit forward. Drawing closer, Gavin bit his lip as Geoff ran soft lips down his neck, nipping at the skin before murmuring soft-spoken words into his ear. Gavin’s cheeks went pink, but his eyes brightened in excitement and understanding.

Michael watched drunkenly as the information was passed around the room like a fucking game of telephone. He shifted under Ryan’s hold in discomfort.

“Well, we got it,” Gavin quietly murmured, biting his lip and looking at Michael.

Michael’s voice was strained. “Can somebody please just fuck me so I can get off!” he said loudly, wigging his hips enticingly. While all eyes in the room followed the movement, they still looked to Geoff for direction.

“Still a no,” Geoff said, looking regretful. “But we have something else for you, Michael. A little gift. From all of us.”

“I hope it’s a cock in my ass, oh my god,” Michael moaned. His dick leaked precum steadily, twitching and pulsing as it lay abandoned on his abdomen. It hadn’t even been touched, but with the arrival of the rest of his lovers, it seemed to sense that the possibility of sex was five times more likely.

Geoff chuckled and slipped a finger in his ass, feeling along the smooth, velvety walls. Michael moaned in appreciation, pushing back the best he could. Geoff added another finger, and together they easily found his prostate, pressing into the bundle of nerves repeatedly and drawing a quivering, messy blurb of words from Michael’s mouth, his muscles trembling and skin flushing. He felt a hand drift over his cock, but barely gripped it, instead handling it carefully and gripping him around the base. Michael let out a pathetic noise, Ray patting him on the head in comfort.

Geoff’s fingers left his body, but the pressure around his cock did not. Michael blinked open blurry eyes to see no one touching his dick, in fact, but a large black ring strapped across his base. He blinked at it, confused. “Wha – what –”

Geoff just snickered as he rifled through the bag once more, pulling out a large, blue phallic-looking thing. Michael’s intoxicated mind couldn’t place it, or even name its function. Geoff started to push it into him, the toy just barely larger than his fingers. It filled him up. Michael moaned, thrusting his hips impatiently.

Ryan’s hands lifted off of him and Michael thrust a few times instinctively but groaned when the leather strap seemed to tighten on him. He reached down to get rid of it, but a tight grip around his wrist made his eyes pop open. Geoff had snatched his wrist after it barely moved, apparently having expected this, and leaned down to look Michael straight into the eyes.

“Do not take that off,” he said in a deep, threatening tone. Michael shivered at the command. “Take it off, and we won’t even fucking  _touch_ you.”

“But – but – what am I supposed to do about this?” Michael demanded hoarsely, his words slurred.

Geoff just grinned at him before pulling away, leaving Michael spread out on the bed, wet and opened and impossibly hard. His annoyed pleading fell on deaf ears until he eventually fell silent with a pout.

Thank  _God_ he was drunk.

His dick softened gradually when everyone began to get ready for bed. Toothpaste-breath wasn’t much of a turn-on, after all.

—-

Michael blinked at the thin streams of sunlight peeking in through the window. Something warm was wrapped around his chest and he looked down to see both Gavin and Ray wrapping their arms around him, snuggled into his sides. He grinned, but the smile soon vanished when he shifted and felt something… solid in his ass.

“What the fuck!” he shouted as he stood naked in the bathroom. A rather odd contraption was ensnaring his dick. A vague memory stirred in the back of his mind, hangover causing his head to pound as he struggled to recall what the hell happened last night.

He reached back to extract it, cheeks bright red, but hands wormed around his waist and prevented him from finishing his task. He looked into the mirror to see Ryan propping his chin on his shoulder. Ryan chewed on his lower lip as lust-filled blue eyes raking over his naked body. Michael shivered and not-so-subtly tipped his hips back against Ryan’s crotch, the round muscles slotting perfectly against the blonde’s groin. He grinned when he felt a dick twitch.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Ryan murmured, hands sliding down his capture his hips and still them. “Not this time.”

“What is this?” Michael breathed, no longer feeling quite so upset at what he’d been dressed in. Honestly, it’d probably happened last night when he was drunk and he just couldn’t remember.

Ryan smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his temple, but said nothing. He glanced over his shoulder to the doorway, and Michael had to crane his neck to see what he was looking at.

“That,” Geoff said darkly, voice riddled with lust, “is your punishment.”

“Punishment?” Michael repeated, a thrill shooting through him.

“You played unfairly last night,” Geoff told him, coming closer and pressing against his front, obscuring Michael’s view of the mirror. Warmth surrounded him as he was thoroughly sandwiched between the two taller men. “You wanted our attention – well, you got it.”

Michael gave a breathy moan at Geoff’s low-spoken words and snuck his arms up to grip at Geoff’s biceps. Licking the redhead’s cheek, Geoff grinned and murmured, “You know the game – you  _created_ the game – but we’re making the rules this time.”

“And they are?” Michael whispered, rubbing his dick shamelessly against the fabric of Geoff’s boxers. Distantly, he realized that what was around his dick was called a cockring, but as Geoff pressed into him, he had no time to think about it.

“One: You stay in our sight,” Geoff growled, reaching down and surprising Michael by roughly grabbing the redhead’s dick. The contact made Michael moan sharply, jerking forward and feeling his cock twitch in Geoff’s hand. Rubbing his thumb over Michael’s slit, Geoff gathered the small bead of precum and brought it up to Michael’s lips, forcing the digit into the redhead’s mouth to quiet his noises.

“Two: You don’t take out the plug – or take the cockring off,” he continued, proceeding to pull his thumb halfway out of Michael’s mouth before pushing it back in harshly, effectively finger-fucking Michael’s mouth. Michael did his best to lavish the finger with his tongue, but his attention was drawn to the hand pumping his cock slowly. The band felt tight around the base.

“Three: You don’t touch yourself,” Ryan murmured into his ear, licking the shell before moving down and biting the soft skin of his neck. Michael’s chest jumped with a hitch of his breath.

“And fourth,” Geoff breathed. “Don’t even fucking think about coming.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shhh don’t question it… just read and enjoy…

There was a red spot developing in the center of Michael’s forehead from leaning his head onto his desk, and not a single person in the office was saying anything about it.

In fact, there was an annoying amount of giggles being shared.

The sensation came in waves, some more intense than others and some just enough to cause his breath to hitch. Every shift in his chair sent pleasurable tingles up his spine. A heat spread through his belly and down his legs almost brought tears to his eyes. His fingers would tightly latch onto whatever they happened to be holding when a wave would crash into him – for Christ’s sake, he’d already broken three pens today.

Michael was a big enough man enough to admit that he’d fucked up. He was lucky he had lovers that had a sense of humor – he’d been out of line last night and he considered this punishment to be rather light, as torturous as it might feel. They were playing with him, getting a kick out of his frustration, both sexual and situational, but at least they weren’t angry.

As it was, their snickers were getting on his nerves.

“Doin’ okay there, Michael?” Gavin called to him for the third time that day. After just being hit with a wave of arousal, Michael had to force himself to straighten in his chair, shooting the Brit a glare.

“I’m doing alright, thanks,” he said coldly. He could feel the sweat beading his hairline.

An arm draped across his shoulders. The heat made Michael shiver and he almost groaned aloud when the familiar scratch of Geoff’s facial hair rubbed up against his comparatively smooth cheek.  _Dammit._ He could  _feel_ Geoff’s fucking smirk.

“Mm,” Geoff hummed, pressing closer. “You smell good, Michael… horny has a very distinct smell.”

Michael had half pulled away when he realized it wouldn’t be a good idea. Despite barely touching the redhead, Geoff had him very neatly under control. It would not be a good idea to piss him off, no matter how much his pride was in jeopardy.

“No reply?” Geoff said in a mockingly sad voice. “I’m disappointed. I thought you’d be able to keep up that sharp wit, despite the, ah, little issue down here…”

Michael shuddered when tattooed fingers brushed over the tented fabric of his pants. He barely refrained from bucking forward and nearly lost it when Geoff lightly gripped his cock through his jeans, fingertips nudging the steely edge of the ring tightly squeezing the base.

He had no idea when he’d developed a kink for light humiliation, but it was growing with every passing second that Geoff had him pinned to the desk chair with a hand hovering over his restrained dick.

“Geoff, you fucking  _cock_ sucker,” Michael blurted, hips almost twitching forward. He aborted the reflexive movement by bracing himself with the desk, fingers clenched around the wood so tightly that it creaked. Almost as soon as he did it, Geoff pulled away with a bright laugh. Michael whined in reply.

“That’s not how you talk to the man makin’ the rules,” Geoff replied, grinning as he moved to sit back down at his respective desk. “Though I have to say, Michael… you do put on one helluva show.”

Michael growled under his breath. “Yeah, that’s how I got myself into this mess,” he muttered, placing a shaking hand back onto the computer mouse and stirring the screen to life. In an attempt to subdue his boner, Michael consciously tightened the muscles of his thighs to redirect blood flow, an old trick he’d used in high school to avoid awkward boners in class. He hadn’t done it in years, since he was constantly satisfied and/or surrounded by people who would satisfy him.

Unless they were pissed off and vengeful.

Dammit, Michael didn’t know how the hell he’d been trapped on  _this_ side of the situation. Usually he was the one doing the teasing. It was a weird and strangely thrilling change to be the one at  _all_ of his lovers’ mercy.

The rest of the day was more of the same, but soon a different sort of pressure began to build in his lower regions after his dick had softened. With the cockring in place, it took him a full thirty minutes to realize that he had to take a piss.

He stood up and stretched, the muscles of his legs weak and extremely unsupportive. He stumbled to the door of the office and fell into the hallway, the pressure in his bladder increasing tenfold once he realized what the fuck it was.

_Do I take it off or…?_ Michael wondered, frowning down at himself once in the stall. The black ring was intimidating, even as he ran fingertips across the smooth surface. He shivered at the thought of what would happen if he disobeyed and took it off. A visible twitch was wrung from his dick.

In the end, he slid it off and hurriedly relieved himself. The base of his cock was tender and sensitive, but whoever had bought the ring had known his size; there wasn’t an indent and blood was still flowing annoyingly strong from the base to the tip. After doing the mandatory one-three shake, he fastened it back on.

Almost as soon as he did, a pair of hands snatched him back from the urinal and pushed him against the stall door. Michael wildly thought,  _thank god no one else is in here –_

Hungry lips slid messily against his, pulling the lower one into a warm suction. Teeth – Ryan’s teeth, he realized – dug into the pliant skin, not too hard but enough to send a message.

_I saw that_.

After an entire day of teasing, Michael wasn’t surprised to find himself brought to full hardness only two minutes into making out. Ryan was relentless in his quest to completely devour each and every noise that escaped Michael’s lungs, pausing between groping to suck Michael’s lips into his mouth and bite at them.

A hand slid from his arm down to his waist, coasting over the hem of his shirt before slipping under and hooking under his waistband. Ryan pulled his pants away from his stomach to indicate what he wanted before he leaned back to check the lock on the door. Michael, eager to finally find release, quickly stripped off his pants and boxers, welcoming Ryan back into a warm embrace with a harsh hickey sucked into the blonde’s neck as thanks. Ryan enjoyed it rough and a little kinky.

Licking his way back into Michael’s mouth, Ryan gripped Michael’s cock and gave him a few harsh pumps, the edge of his hand nudging the cockring back further and further. Michael squeaked lightly into the kiss, opening his mouth further and sloppily trying to reciprocate. His head was swamped with lust, making every move uncharacteristically clumsy. All he did was give a small tug to Ryan’s shirt.

Ryan took that as encouragement, thank God. He pushed Michael into the wall, not wasting time by hiking up his legs to get easy access to the goods. Heart beating a mile a minute, Michael frantically tried to keep up, but when Ryan effortlessly slid a finger in next to the toy, he derailed.

“Oh – oh, fuck –” he babbled hoarsely when Ryan broke for air. He arched into the finger, the burn barely there. He was still loose from last night. The thought sent tingles down his spine and he closed his eyes. “Fuck, Ryan, Ryan, fuck…”

Ryan gave a low chuckle, curling his finger before pressing in another and spreading them, all in one smooth motion. Michael keened, fingers tightening on Ryan’s shoulders. “God, you look so good like this, Michael.”

Michael barely managed a lolling grin, panting heavily. Ryan’s eyes tracked haltingly down the redhead’s neck, appraising both the new and old marks, and without warning, he withdrew his fingers and slid out the plug.

Crying out, Michael clenched down on nothing. His muscles ached to grab onto something, fluttering with wanton need, and he bucked his hips until his dick rubbed against Ryan’s shirt. A trail of precum left a damp spot on the front.

Ryan leveled him a heavy gaze, pupils blown out. He readjusted their stance so Michael was better supported by the wall, legs securely wrapped around Ryan’s midsection. There was something incredibly vulnerable about being exposed from the groin down while still wearing a t-shirt.

Ryan’s large hands gripped his biceps and shifted him up the wall for better access. He reached down to cup a hand over one of Michael’s cheeks, spreading him and teasing at his entrance once more. A finger edged in all the way to the knuckle without any resistance and Ryan let out a strangled groan into the skin of Michael’s neck.

Ryan turned his head to pant against Michael’s cheek.  “God, you’re so hot. I’ve been watching you all day – we all have. You look so good like this, all desperate and hot and turned on. Biting your lips and clenching your fists. You just – you have no idea how much you turn us on, Michael.”

Michael’s head spun at the words, heat filling his chest and sizzling in his veins. He could do nothing but helplessly gyrate his hips against Ryan’s hand, pushing the finger deeper inside of him. Something low in his gut flared at the obscene words that fell from Ryan’s lips and he held on tighter, probably bruising Ryan’s arms.

“Yeah, keep doing that,” Ryan whispered into his ear, teeth grazing the skin. “Fuck yourself on my fingers. Beg for it.”

Michael moaned shakily and nodded, picking up the pace. Ryan added two more fingers until Michael was smoothly riding Ryan’s hand, thighs trembling as shaky gasps were pushed from his lungs.

The cockring was tight around the base of his cock, the head of which was a now flushed a deep red. It was beginning to become painful, but Michael couldn’t deny that he liked it. “P-Please Ryan,” he whimpered, dignity just a shadow in his mind. He pulled the blond’s hair and shoved their mouths together, chewing on Ryan’s lower lip harshly.

He knew what Ryan liked; Ryan’s hips gave an undisciplined thrust of their own. The bulge nudged teasingly at Michael’s back, aimed a little low but still dragging a hiss from Michael’s throat. His dick visibly twitched and flushed a deeper red.

“Please,” Michael said faintly. “Ryan – Ryan, please – you make me feel so good. It feels so good.” The words were dragged out on a groan as Ryan suddenly shifted to unzip his pants and free his cock. It strained upright, leaking and eager.

“Fuck, yeah,” Ryan agreed in a low, growling voice. He fished out a small bottle of lube from his jeans and spread a generous coating on his cock. Michael eyed him through the lust.

“Y-You brought –?”

“Let’s just say that me and Geoff planned the day out,” Ryan murmured, licking a stripe up Michael’s face before pinning the redhead’s hands to his side.

He pushed inside Michael as slow as he could manage, but Michael still cried out. His back arched like a bow, legs tightening around Ryan’s waist. “You’re so fucking tight, still, after all this time. You fu-fucking cling to me, like I was made to fit inside of you.”

Michael’s gasping breathes were loud in the silence of the bathroom. He couldn’t gather enough air to verbalize his thoughts coherently, but nodded along in agreement anyway. Ryan was motionless inside of him, cock hard and big and so fucking  _filling_. As he adjusted, words tumbled unchecked from his mouth. “M-Move Ryan,  _please_ , you need to move. I – I can’t take it.”

Ryan wordlessly grinded his hips upwards. Michael gasped sharply, voice breaking, and moved his hips back down, trying to get Ryan as deep as possible. But as soon as he moved down, Ryan moved away. Pulling out until just the head was in, Ryan then slowly slid back in, making it as painful as possible for the redhead.

Michael gave a loud, frustrated cry; he didn’t have enough leverage to properly fuck himself on Ryan’s cock. He was given just a cheeky, wobbly grin in response to his impatience – though Michael could feel Ryan shivering with restraint.

“A-Are you gonna fuck me now?” Michael hissed, annoyance growing when Ryan held his ground. He dug his nails into the meat of Ryan’s shoulders before running his hands up the back of Ryan’s head and  _tugging_ on his hair. While he may’ve been reluctant before, the blond now bared his throat willingly. Michael bit as many crude marks as he could before Ryan finally plunged into him, propelling him up the wall.

Michael’s teeth released the piece of skin they’d been working on with a sharp gasp. His arms tightened around Ryan to ground himself, twisting his hands further in Ryan’s hair. His weeping cock bumped against Ryan’s stomach, aching for attention.

Ryan started up a brutal pace after that. He wasted no time and pumped in and out of Michael’s body, slamming back in after withdrawing nearly all the way. After months and months of practice, it took him no time to find the redhead’s prostate. Michael clamped down, trying to keep the pleasurable feeling at the same spot, but Ryan distracted him by gliding a hand up and down his cock, touching him for the first time all afternoon.

Michael muffled his ecstatic shout into Ryan’s shoulder. His cock jumped, but the cockring stopped his orgasm instantly. The thought of being denied his pleasure somehow managed to turn him on even more, despite feeling maxed out already. Michael moaned into Ryan’s skin, moving back on every thrust.

“Fucking – hell –” Ryan panted haltingly, hands clenched painfully tight on Michael’s hips. His hips didn’t falter in their cruel rhythm. “Fuck – you’re so open and eager for me. You like this, huh? A quick, filthy fuck in the bathroom at work?”

Michael nodded blearily, body accepting each and every pound of Ryan’s hips. He soaked up the pleasure, even know that he probably wouldn’t be coming. Dimly he was aware he was leaving tear stains on the collar of Ryan’s shirt.

“Say it,” Ryan grunted, driving Michael further up the wall with a particularly unforgiving thrust. Michael squeaked and scrambled to readjust his hold so he didn’t tilt sideways. There were bright pink crescents indented on Ryan’s arms. “Say you love being fucked like this, hard and rough and f-fucking hot.”

“I –” Michael started before his breath cut short by another hard push up the wall. His voice hiked up about three octaves. “I love it when you fuck me, Ryan. G-God I love it so fucking much.”

Michael’s cock gave another weak throb as the words dribbled from his mouth. He was damn near sobbing, eyes wet as Ryan’s hands squeezed the pale globes of his ass. None of the sensations could finish him off, each becoming a new way to torture him.

Ryan gripped the back of his neck and guided Michael into a wet, messy kiss. Biting a little too hard into Michael’s lower up, the beat in his hips finally faltered as he came. He pushed into Michael’s ass with every pulse, pressing into Michael’s prostate and drawing a timid, pained moan deep from Michael’s chest.

Hands shaking, Ryan made sure Michael was balanced against the wall before cupping his face and drawing him into an apologetic, gentle kiss. His tongue swiped across the swell of Michael’s bruised lips before he pulled back. There was a cloud of regret in his eyes as he searched Michael’s face.

Michael stared back at him with what must’ve been quite the sex-face. He was flushed and sweaty, eyes heavy-lidded and darkened. Ryan’s, by contrast, had faded back into their normal, clear baby-blues, though now they were filled with a strange mix of satisfaction and worry.

“Michael,” Ryan said softly, running his thumb across Michael’s bottom lip. “You’re so fucking hot like this.”

“Yeah, you’ve said that already,” Michael replied in an acidic tone. His entire body was still shaking with the need to get off, and Ryan’s softened dick inside him wasn’t anywhere near enough. “If you were a good person, you’d have shown me you fucking meant it.”

Ryan chuckled lowly and stroked Michael’s sweaty hair. “Fairly sure I just did,” he said.

Reaching around to carefully disentangle the legs wrapped around his waist, he pulled out and set Michael back on the floor – though he still had to support him. Michael’s knees were so weak that he instantly fell back against the wall. His cock was rockhard and crying for attention, upright and bobbing. The cockring mocked him, gleaming with precum and still firm around his base.

“Don’t get upset,” Ryan cooed softly, taking the lead and practically dressing Michael for him. With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Ryan picked up the previously discarded plug, washed it under running water, and holding it like a weapon, he approached Michael.

Michael was too weak to stop Ryan even if he wanted to. With Ryan’s finish deep inside him and lube still slicking the way, the plug was pushed back inside of him. Michael had to stand with his legs together to keep it from falling out.

Ryan rucked up his pants and had to manually set aside Michael’s needy cock so the zipper would zip. Michael’s breathing stuttered at the slightest touch. “You forgot rule number four – and one.”

“I didn’t forget shit,” Michael hissed back at him, but the bite was weak. “I just thought maybe you h-had some mercy in your soul.”

Ryan shot him a pitying glance as he wet his hands and washed his face. He unlocked the bathroom door and opened it. “Michael,” he chastised. “You forgot who was fucking you.”

And with that, Ryan was gone from the bathroom, leaving Michael alone, remarkably debauched, and ten shades of horny.

—-

Ryan sat down at his desk with an amused gleam in his eye and about a hundred bite marks decorating his neck.

“Holy shit, Ryan,” Geoff said before bursting out into laughter drawing the other boys’ stares. “Were those done during or after?”

“During, but he certainly wasn’t happy with me after, either,” Ryan chuckled, rubbing over the marks. His eyes glazed over slightly. “Remind me again why we don’t fuck at work?”

Before Geoff could answer, Michael came hobbling into the room with one helluva limp. With the exception of Ryan, everyone’s eyes widened. The mop of hair had turned into a windstorm of angry, red curls. While fewer in number compared to Ryan’s, Michael was sporting his fair share of hickeys, dark purple and sharp. There was a noticeable bulge in his pants and his cheeks were rosy.

“That’s why we don’t fuck at work,” Geoff said, pointing a finger at the redhead. Michael ignored him and sat down gingerly at his desk.

“Jesus, Michael,” Gavin said in awe. His own cheeks had pinked. “You reek of sex.”

Michael glared at him. He said nothing.

“Your lips look like you’ve been punched,” Jack pointed out with a feigned air of nonchalance.

“Would’ve preferred that,” Michael said miserably.

Despite Michael’s obvious dejection, Geoff couldn’t quite manage to feel bad for him yet. He was sure that as soon as tomorrow came, and Michael bitched every time he had to walk, they would all regret this choice of revenge.

But for now, Geoff was all too gleeful to torture the cocky bastard as much as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yES i'm sorry for the wait i jUST HAD FINALS OKAY SUE ME

Gavin was the first through the front door and the last to the bedroom. While Geoff corralled the rest of the boys into the bedroom, Gavin couldn’t get to the hall closet fast enough.

“Gav, hurry!” Geoff called to him from the bedroom. His voice was high-strung with arousal.

Gavin nodded to himself and snatched up the plastic bag from the far back. A sex shop logo was printed on the side; it was a place Gavin had never thought he’d wanted to go to, but his trip there last night had been surprisingly nice.

Michael had always expressed wanting to use toys in the bedroom, but they hadn’t had the chance to act out the urges quite yet. Instead, Michael hit one of his moods and they made due with other forms of self-enjoyment. Though Gavin had to admit…

Using a cockring to stave off orgasm was a lot more convenient than using his fingers.

But aside from the plug and ring, there were a few other items that Gavin hadn’t even unwrapped yet. From the very bottom of the bag, he pulled a long, metal bar with two padded cuffs on the end. Just looking at the thing made Gavin’s cock twitch in his pants.

He didn’t have to waste time washing this one. Chucking the bag back into the closet, Gavin stripped himself naked right there in the hallway before he ran to the bedroom.

Though everyone was undressed as well, they hadn’t yet gotten started. Gavin’s cock gave a hearty throb at the sight of his boyfriends naked, cocks at varying levels of hard already. To no one’s surprise, Michael’s was the hardest. Gavin almost felt bad for him.

But then he remembered looking on as Michael was grabbed and groped by strangers at a club – watching as Michael let them touch him.

Grinning evilly, Gavin slunk forward, hiding the leg-spreader behind his back. Michael was alone and kneeling in the middle of the bed, legs prematurely spread and cock straining against his belly. His hands were twisted up in the bedsheets, most of which were pulled back to prevent staining. His shoulders were tense with constraint.

“Looks good, doesn’t he?” a voice purred next to his ear. Ryan’s fingers danced across Gavin’s bare stomach, dipping lower and playing with his happy trail. Gavin’s dick gave a happy bob at that, but Ryan did nothing to tend to it, instead reaching up to pinch at Gavin’s nipples. They pebbled instantly under his touch. Gavin’s breathing deepened as he leaned back against Ryan’s broad, naked chest.

“He does,” Gavin breathed, melting under the blond’s touch. Ryan chuckled darkly in his ear and turned the smaller man around. A finger under his jaw was the precursor to Ryan connecting their lips with nothing short of passion. Gavin allowed his mouth to be trounced and devoured, Ryan’s clever tongue skirting past Gavin’s on each pass.

After parting for air, Gavin said, “’M surprised you can even get it up again, old man.”

Ryan glowered at him, smirking. “What, after the bathroom romp? Don’t worry your pretty little head, Gav. I can withstand a few orgasms.”

Gavin laughed airily at that. A soft noise from the bed made Gavin glance over; Michael was squeezing his eyes shut and breathing deeply through his nose. Geoff was standing nearby with Jack, talking in low voices and intimately close. Both men were sporting thick, heavy erections. Ray was on the other side of the bed, stroking himself off and leaning over to whisper into Michael’s ear. By the blush on Michael’s face, Gavin assumed it was very dirty talk.

“What’s the gameplan?” Gavin asked, turning back to Ryan.

Ryan licked his lips. “Put on a show,” was all he said.

Gavin’s brow furrowed. “Wha –?”

“What’s this?” Ryan asked curiously, peering down between them. It took Gavin’s foggy brain a long moment to realize that Ryan was talking about the leg-spreader.

Gavin grinned and looked over his shoulder to leer at Michael, who was watching them with hooded eyes. Ryan’s words clicked in his mind, and with the click came a wave of dizzying arousal. His cock leaked out a bead of precum.

Ryan was three steps ahead of him. Pulling out of Gavin’s loose embrace, Ryan slowly knelt in front of the Brit and turned them around. He took the leg spreader out of Gavin’s hands and set it aside. Placing his thumbs in the dip of Gavin’s hip, Ryan leaned tantalizingly close. His warm breath washed over the twitching member in front of him.

Gavin groaned and threaded his hands through Ryan’s hair. He’d closed his eyes without noticing, but when he finally did open them, they instantly met with Michael’s. Gavin shuddered at the look of strong desire swirling in the chocolate orbs.

While Ryan usually did enjoy the tease, for once he was rather hasty with what he wanted. His tongue met the head of Gavin’s dick, licking over the heated flesh and dipping in the leaking slit. Gavin blew out his breath with force, fingers tightening in Ryan’s hair.

Lips wrapped fully around his shaft and slid down. Ryan didn’t waste time; he went straight for taking him in as far as possible. Gavin shouted and bucked into the blond’s mouth, balls tightening. After a long day of low-level arousal, he wasn’t surprised to be so close to the edge already.

Ryan knew his signs well and pulled off before Gavin could reach the edge. Gavin looked up to the bed, grinning teasingly at Michael as if Gavin himself wasn’t coming apart at the seams.

Ryan patted Gavin’s thigh as he stood. Knowing Gavin didn’t like the taste of himself, he pressed only a chaste kiss to the Brit’s lips. “Sorry, had to cut it short,” Ryan whispered into the Brit’s ear. “But I don’t think you’ll be disappointed tonight.”

Gavin snickered softly, meeting Ryan’s eyes and smiling.

“G-Geoff,” Michael panted in a hoarse, breathy voice. “Geoff, please. I’m – I’m sorry.”

Geoff and Jack parted, but not without sharing a meaningful look. Ray edged his way off the bed but stayed nearby while Geoff bent to pick up the new toy from the floor. He held it out of Michael’s view.

Geoff approached the bed, whistling. A cocky smirk was pulling up the corner of his mouth. It created somewhat of a strange image, what with the raging boner and all.

“You’re sorry?” Geoff questioned, voice light. He gestured for Michael to come closer to the edge. Michael obeyed without hesitation, chest heaving with forceful breaths. His poor cock was dripping precum onto the sheets below, stretching up towards his tummy and absolutely begging for attention. Geoff ignored it completely and placed his hands on Michael’s inner thighs. He spread them wide.

The first click of the cuff around Michael’s ankle made the redhead stiffen. In turn, everyone else stiffened. Geoff froze and gave Michael time to safeword before slowly clicking the other one into place.

Gavin watched the two carefully. He knew his boyfriends well; Geoff was about to break the atmosphere completely and ask if Michael was alright with what was happening.

But as soon as Geoff’s mouth twitched, Michael was speaking.

“I – I am. I’m sorry,” he said shakily. Gavin could tell he was trying to hold himself together.

Geoff grinned and snapped back into character. He put both hands on Michael’s calves. “Are you, though?” he asked with a dangerous lilt to his tone. His hands ran up Michael’s legs, dipping between his thighs and tracing along the line where thigh met ass. “You taunt and play with us. You show off how much other people want you.”

“B-But I want you,” Michael answered on a moan. The words caused a rush of heat in Gavin’s gut. “I’m with you.”

Geoff hummed, smoothing his hands up and down Michael’s thighs. “Did you like your toys?” he asked, switching gears. Michael’s big, brown eyes stared up at Geoff.

Gavin was thrilled to see rebellion – strong and stubborn – streak over Michael’s expression.

“You guys are so fucking cruel,” Michael groaned, laying back on the bed and attempting to close his legs. His knees couldn’t even touch – the position put Michael on display, causing Gavin’s cock to fully harden. The rim of Michael’s entrance was periodically clenching around the base of a new, purple dildo that had replaced the small buttplug, balls drawn up tight and sure. The cockring was preventing a release of any kind, but the rest of Michael’s body didn’t know that. He was still milking every ounce of pleasure he could.

“You got that right,” Geoff murmured, climbing atop the redhead and pinning his arms to the bed. Michael stared up at him with a gleeful smile, nipping at the older man’s lip.

“Finally gonna fuck me, old man?” Michael said in a hushed voice.

Geoff grinned and dipped down to deliver a kiss. Gavin could see the exchange of tongues from where he stood. As if reading his mind, Ryan took his hand and walked closer. The show was even prettier up close: Michael’s red-stained cheeks, his watery eyes, and the light tremors in his hands.

The room already stank of sex. It was going to be a long night.

—-

Geoff was in love with the leg-spreader.

Not only did it create a fucking beautiful picture to burn into his mind, but it left Michael with limited mobility. It was even better than cuffing him to the bedframe.

Geoff palmed up the expanse of Michael’s expanding ribcage, drawing nonsensical patterns in the soft space between the bottom-most rib and pelvis. The latter made Michael squirm and gasp, but the pressure was just enough to prevent it from being ticklish. He traced the lines of muscle definition, appreciating his boyfriend’s recent exercise by licking lines around his developing abs.

“Geoff,” Michael begged from above, shifting his hips impatiently. His legs, thrown over Geoff’s shoulders, shook. The spreader bar was pressed against the back of Geoff’s neck when he pulled away to speak, trapping him against Michael. At the same time, it left Michael vulnerable and unable to move. 

“Accept your fate,” Geoff said ominously. He trailed his fingers feather-light over the redhead’s chest, circling around his nipples and enjoying the way the pert buds responded enthusiastically to his touch by hardening. “You really do deserve this.”

“Do I, though?” Michael whined, fisting the sheets. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to contain himself. Embarrassing noises were building deep in his chest and after the torturously long day of humiliation, Michael wasn’t keen on allowing the others such easy satisfaction. “Okay, I do,” he allowed when Geoff paused to glare up at him. “But I’m not giving in so easily.”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t,” Geoff growled, biting at once of Michael’s nipples. Michael yelped and arched, hands flying to hold onto Geoff’s hair.

“You’re a slimy bastard, Geoff,” Michael said in a choked voice. A hand trailed across his jaw. He looked to his side to see Ray laying on the bed, one hand propping up his head and the other grazing over Michael’s cherry-red lips.

“Aren’t we all?” Ray sighed, pressing two fingers into Michael’s mouth. Opening without complaint, Michael narrowed his eyes at him and teasingly wrapped his tongue around each digit, suckling loudly. Ray’s smug expression faltered.

He nearly bit down, however, when Geoff abruptly pulled out the dildo. Michael moaned around the fingers in his mouth, chest shuddering with renewed heat. His cock visibly throbbed, bumping against Geoff’s stomach in the process.

“So empty now,” Geoff sighed with a mocking tone. He handed the toy off to someone to the right and buried three fingers into Michael without allowing the redhead to pause for breath. Geoff’s eyes lit up at the next, far more unchecked moan Michael let slip. “I’m glad we can finally pick up from where we left off last night.”

Michael growled under his breath. “I have a feeling you left me hanging.”

Geoff took a moment to think. “We did indeed. And now I’m glad we did, if you don’t even remember.”

Michael growled once more but didn’t reply, too busy with pushing down on Geoff’s fingers. Geoff purposefully kept them from hitting Michael’s sweet spot, grinning at the frustrated whine that escape from Michael’s mouth.

Ray went back to toying with Michael’s hair. Knowing what Michael liked best, Ray didn’t hesitate to bury his fingers into Michael’s hair and tighten them, pulling roughly on the strands. True to form, Michael’s eyes went hazy with lust. His mouth fell open on a gasp.

Geoff retreated back down to Michael’s lower half as Ray took over the top. He swallowed the redhead’s noises with a deep kiss, hand lightly resting on the redhead’s throat. Michael bucked up into nothing.

The plug had left Michael’s body open and willing and the dildo had left his hole stretched; his body swallowed up Geoff’s fingers happily. An idea that Geoff had been toying with all day was brought to the forefront by the sight, and he shuttered with lust.

Knowing that Michael’s snark was lost somewhere in the haze of the situation, Geoff moved to whisper in his ear: “I’m going to fuck you.”

He pulled back abruptly, watching with amusement as Michael’s eyes popped open.

“After you apologize to them,” Geoff continued, nodding his head over at the others.

—-

Ray was a cruel person once scorned.

He worked over Michael’s cock with his mouth, tonguing over the cockring, nonplussed. The slick heat of Ray’s mouth, along with the tiniest hint of teeth, sent Michael over the deep-end before the others even got in on it.

He pulled out all the stops, lipping at the puffy slit, even sliding his tongue inside and collecting the fluid there. Spit slicked the way as he swallowed around the head, pushing his mouth down further until Michael’s whole shaft was enveloped with sweltering, thrumming pleasure. Ray’s throat worked around Michael’s cock until the brunette’s nose was pressed to the base, breathing in the musky smell of sweat and adrenaline.

Gavin situated himself above Michael’s face with a lecherous grin and large pupils. Knees on either side of Michael’s head, Gavin cupped the redhead’s cheek and stroked his thumb across his cheekbone. It was only a fleeting moment of sweetness, however, because Gavin’s hard on was only inches from Michael’s swollen lips. Michael’s mouth watered.

Gavin’s thumb fell to slide between Michael’s lips, gently prying open his teeth. Michael’s lidded eyes encouraged him, and finally Gavin slid into Michael’s mouth.

With Gavin on top, Michael wasn’t left with much room to take control, which – he supposed – was the point of it all. Gavin set the pace immediately, starting slow and gradually working his way up until he was fucking Michael’s mouth without abandon. Michael obediently let his jaw hang open, doing all he could to lick kittenishly over the slit of Gavin’s cock and drive the younger man up the wall. The taste of precum filled his mouth.

Knowing Gavin was close by the small, stuttered noises he was producing, Michael started to suck. The rhythm was broken and Gavin began to thrust erratically, the hand woven in Michael’s hair tightening. With a final, small inhale, Gavin released his load down the back of Michael’s throat, pushing in deep and holding himself there. When Michael finally needed to breath, he tapped Gavin’s thigh.

Gavin slid out slowly, dragging the head of his spent dick across Michael’s bruised lower lip. Cum still trickled from the very tip, lines of white drawing obscene lines over Michael’s lips. Michael didn’t bother to lick them up and looked up at Gavin with heated eyes. Gavin’s hand went from clenching down to patting down the wild curls.

“You look so good like this, Michael,” Gavin said, biting his lip as he looked at the man underneath him. “You look so good all used and dirty.”

“Gavin,” Michael mewled, running his hands up and down the Brit’s thighs. Gavin smiled down at him, pinched his nose, and clambered off.

Ray had paused in giving his own blowjob, but the moment Gavin was cleared, his mouth was back to creating a wet suction that was probably meant to suck Michael’s brains out of his dick. He bucked up into Ray’s mouth and Ray let him and soon Michael was reaching what should’ve been his orgasm.

He moaned helplessly as his hips twitched. His cock pulsed in Ray’s mouth, desperately trying to reach release, but all Michael could achieve was a very unsatisfying, very dry orgasm. A squeak escaped his mouth as his cock throbbed painfully, but Ray was finally pulling off, seemingly satisfied with trashing Michael’s self-control.

The feeling of Jack’s beard brushing against Michael’s inner thighs made him shiver. There was no pause as petal-soft lips pressed against his needy hole. Michael jerked, familiar with the feeling but not used to it being so startling. Overstimulation was just on the horizon.

The flat of a tongue ran over his puffy, abused entrance. Michael sucked in an inhale and tried to center himself as Jack swirled around him and dipped in, teeth nudging at his rim. His tongue dove in and licked around his walls. Michael’s hips moved – away or towards the stimulation, Michael didn’t know.

“I – I just want to fucking come,” he sobbed, writhing under Jack’s intense ministrations. Small, soft noises followed his desperate exclamation. They were in time with each flick or swipe of Jack’s tongue.

The pressure on his hole disappeared, as did all other hands that had previously been resting on different parts of his body. Michael struggled with the leg-spreader, both hating and loving the contraption. The feeling of being so exposed to his lovers took his breath away, but he could barely move.

Cracking open wet eyes, Michael cried out into the room, “P-Please, let me come, I’m sorry, I – I’ll do anything – just let me co–”

A hand smothered his words away. Michael had to work to focus his eyes on the person in front of him: Geoff.

He looked downright scary. His lidded eyes were completely darkened, pupils blown out so that nothing remained.

They didn’t stray from Michael’s face, even as Geoff settled atop the redhead.

—-

Michael’s entire body shuddered under his. Something twitched against Geoff’s stomach, warm liquid smearing across Geoff’s stomach. Michael moaned, loud and uncontrolled, and ground his hips against Geoff’s. The angel was odd due to the leg-spreader, but it was even better. Geoff’s cock could’ve just slid in accidentally.

Just to be safe, Geoff lubed himself up anyway. He rearranged them so that Michael was still on his back, but with his legs spread and pressed to his chest. Geoff could hold them there easily with the help of the bar.

Geoff guided his cock in with practiced ease. Warmth instantly enveloped him, the tight, wet heat of Michael’s greedy walls pulling a groan out of Geoff. Michael was right there with him, voice loose and loud. Michael curled his fists in the sheets, biting down on his lip as Geoff seated himself in Michael’s ass.

He didn’t move for a long time. Michael’s convulsed around him and Geoff got the distinct feeling that if it wasn’t for the cockring, Michael would’ve come by now. The thought made Geoff growl under his breath and, forgoing his plan to draw this out to torturous lengths, pulled out sharply and slammed back in, driving Michael inches up the bed.

Michael’s voice rose to a high-pitched string of explicates. Not many understandable words made it out, the babble far too fast for Geoff to follow, but it didn’t matter. Michael’s voice in general made Geoff’s dick hard even in everyday situations.

Geoff set a pace that was going to make his back hurt in the morning, but at the moment he couldn’t care less. He fucked Michael hard into the mattress, not allowing the redhead a moment to think or breath, and tugged mercilessly on his swollen, abused cock. Michael screamed, bucking wildly at the touch to his dick, but even though Geoff could feel the member pulsing in his palm, the ring around the base prevented any orgasm.

A power rush made Geoff’s head spin. He wondered distantly if this was what it was like to be Ryan, who had some kinky tastes in bed. Geoff had always liked to be the one in control – Geoff liked to be the boss. But to have a man under his power like this, so helpless and eager and needy for Geoff to give him pleasure –

Despite knowing that he’d firmly wandered into Ryan-territory, Geoff pushed his thoughts to the side and changed the angle.

Instantly, Michael’s wanton mouth dropped open and a string of fucking filth streamed out. “Geoff, Geoff, oh – oh fuck, fuck me, hold me down and fucking fuck me, do whatever you want, just please – please take off the cockring, I’m begging you –”

Geoff reached down to loosely handle Michael’s cock, rubbing just under the head and gently squeezing his balls. Michael’s sound level rocketed up, along with the pitch of his voice.

“Please! Please – Geoff – I’m sorry, I won’t do it again –” Michael gasped out, tears streaming down his face as stimulation overwhelmed him. His voice jumped with each thrust Geoff aimed at his prostate.

“Won’t do what again?” Geoff asked through gritted teeth. His sight began to tunnel-vision from the looming orgasm. “What won’t you do again, Michael?”

“T-Tease you,” Michael cried, voice choked. “Try and – and make you jealous!”

“Because you know you’ll get punished?” Geoff questioned with a tremor in his voice. In the spur of the moment, he uncuffed the leg-spreader and threw it to the side. Michael’s legs fell limp against Geoff’s shoulders, thighs trembling.

“N-No,” Michael said, shaking his head frantically. “No, because I – I love you guys. I don’t – I shouldn’t’ve –”

Geoff leaned down to kiss him, cutting off his sobbing words. Without sparing another moment, he slid off the cockring and grabbed Michael’s dick tight. A single stroke later and Michael was coming. His cock throbbed in steady beats, spurting out a lot more liquid than either man would’ve thought possible.

Shivers traveled up and down Michael’s spine like his vertebrae were xylophone keys. His groin flushed with warmth, a delicious heat that over-sensitized his intimate places, but that was okay because Geoff had already let go. He came in long, languid ropes that reached all the way up his stomach to his chest.

The breath he took after that had never been so fulfilling. For the first time all day, oxygen finally reached into the corners of his lungs, where the cells had gone stale. His eyesight went white, fingers and toes numb.

He’d never blacked out after an orgasm before, but it was a night for new things.

When he finally came back to himself, someone was sitting on his leg.

“Your bare ass is touching me,” he groaned in playful disgust, voice hoarse.

There was a disbelieving scoff. “My dick was in your mouth like ten minutes ago,” Gavin said.

Michael grumbled, and any other day he would’ve kicked Gavin off. But his body was still tingly pleasantly in the aftermath of one helluva orgasm, and even Gavin rubbing his junk on him couldn’t ruin Michael’s buzz.

Michael didn’t aid much in aftercare. He drifted blissfully, breathing shallow as someone took a wet rag to the places on his body where sweat had collected. His overheated skin cooled quickly in the wake of the rag.

A hand carding through his hair convinced him to open his eyes. He was greeted with the pleasant image of Gavin, who’d moved sometime in the past ten minutes, reclining against the bedframe scrolling through the mail on his phone, furry chest on display. He was mindlessly playing with Michael’s hair as the rest of the men scurried about the room in preparation for bed.

Jack and Ryan sorted out clothes, confused as to where the last white P.J. shirts had disappeared to, and Geoff battled Ray for a spot at the bathroom sink, where the two brushed their teeth.

Michael reveled in the moment of peace, his deep itch finally scratched, and didn’t bother moving.

**Author's Note:**

> come splurge with me at [my tumblr](http://spiderjockey.tumblr.com)


End file.
